Then How Do You Make Tea?
by xXSapphireDawnXx
Summary: England visits America to notice he doesn't have a kettle. Short little drabble based off of a joke on tumblr. Implied USUK Only T for language


**Sorry for all the people who followed me and expected a new chapter of Wait, Who's the Mom when you got this email. TT–TT**

**But at least you got this little drabble, so good for you! The next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow (it doesn't count as tomorrow until I wake up), and it may be the last one excluding the epilogue.**

** As said in the summary, this is based off of a joke I saw on tumblr.**

**I'm really not sure what time period Lithuania was at America's house, but I'm just gonna say that it was before the Soviet Union was created because hat was when Russia took him.**

**•••**

Alfred was just playing some awesome video games until the doorbell rang. That was when he remembered he had invited England over. Great. Now all this thinking had him killed, also making him lose his kill streak. This was why he liked to do the least he possibly could of it.

"Come on in, Iggy!" America shouted, and hopefully England had heard through the door. Where did the nickname Iggy come from? Well, Japan occasionally called people by their Japanese names—though no other country seemed to do it—like Germany was Doitsu and Italy was Italia. England was Igirisu, so America decided to all him Iggy. England didn't particularly like the name in the least, but America did and that was all that mattered.

The door opened and was closed again, and America could hear footsteps in the hall. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times not to call me Iggy. It's either England, Britain, or Arthur." England made his appearance in the doorway of America's room with his arms crossed.

"Or," America put emphasis on the word as he continued playing his video game, "I could call you Iggy. I think that's a good idea." The North American nation was a very skilled video game player—he had had many, many years to practice—and could talk and play unlike some boys that were the human age he appeared, nineteen.

England sighed before speaking again, "Alfred, I'm going to go make some tea. You do have some, right?" America nodded before replying, "It's in the top left cabinet." From what America could see out of the corner of his eye, the island nation seemed surprised that he kept tea at all.

The older nation left the room and went into the kitchen—or America supposed, he was more focused on his game. God damn campers! America put the controller down and stretched, slightly annoyed at the other player who had just killed him. Luckily, he respawned within a minute, allowing him to get back to his game.

The American—rather the personification of that nation—could hear noises from the kitchen, banging of pots and pans. A minute later England called out to him, "America, where is your kettle?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have one!" America shouted back. It was a good thing he didn't have close neighbours, they probably would've been pissed at how loud America was. Then again, he could've been like, "You don't tell me what to do. I'm the motherfucking United States of America." Then the neighbours would be all, "We're bringing you to a mental asylum." Then America would have to call either England or his boss—who at the time was Obama—to get him out.

Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have neighbours.

"Then how do you make tea?" England asked. Truth be told, America didn't really drink tea. It was just there because Lithuania—who used to be like his housekeeper until the commie took him—liked it and so he just kept it there because it pained him to clear out his cabinets, just like it pained him to clear out his storage room. The nation loved food nearly as much as he loved England and his memories with him. That was saying a lot, considering how much America ate in a day. It was a miracle he wasn't fat.

Oh, I forgot to mention something. America and England are in a 'special relationship'. Not politically like in WWII, but romantically. Though the romantic part _had_ began during that time.

But now America had to be a smart-arse and reply with, "Here in America, we make tea by throwing it in the harbour." He heard the front door open and shut again, and that was when he knew he had screwed up.

The North American nation dropped the controller and ran towards the door, opening it as soon as his hands touched the door. He could see the island nation walking toward the car he had arrived in.

"Wait, England! I love you! Come back!"

•••

**Don't forget to review! ^.^**

**~Sapphire**


End file.
